


Within the Gardens of Paradise

by CarnaReade



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, God Complex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secrets, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere, unknown species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: He was the one who saved you. Who gave you a place to belong to and a purpose to serve in his paradise. Yet, one question remained in the back of your mind.





	Within the Gardens of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So a certain character from Dragon Ball caught my eye and I couldn't help but wonder what if a situation like this happened. Naturally as this is set in an alternate universe, please do not mind if he turned out to be out of character. I did my best to see how he would behave in a setting like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Dragon ball series and franchise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**[Once, the world was pure. A beautiful place untainted and full of life. Among what grew was a small race of beings that maintained the universe’s natural life. Those beings were called-]**

**[Warning. Recording data corrupted.]**

**[Requesting repairs to recover corrupted data.]**

**[Awaiting input.]**

**[Awaiting.]**

**[Awa-wa-wa-]**

“What are you doing?”

You turned away from the device. Your earlier frown morphed into a smile.

“Lord Zamasu!”

You embraced him with all your might, snuggling into his reciprocating arms.

“Were you trying to fix that device?”

“Mm-hm. But it can’t seem to work anymore.” You pulled away, raising your head to your green-skinned caretaker. “Lord Zamasu, where did I come from?”

“I told you before, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you never really got into the details.” You beamed in excitement, following Lord Zamasu from behind out into the clearing. “What was it like?”

Lord Zamasu paused and you stopped in your tracks.

“I’m afraid I can’t remember. It was destroyed during a conflict between nearby planets.”

“Oh…”

Your head drooped in disappointment. Slowly, a shadow hovered over your head. A pair of warm hands held yours.

“But you don’t have to worry. You can make your home here. That is why I welcomed you to my abode and gave you your purpose as my servant,” Lord Zamasu spoke gently, looking at you straight in the eyes. “Never forget that, understand?”

The warmth he gave filled your heart with unimaginable happiness.

“Yes,” you beamed. “Lord Zamasu!”

He smiled back. Your hand slowly reached out to the eyepatch covering his right eye.

“Does it still hurt?”

Lord Zamasu shook his head at your concern, chuckling, “It will take more than that to defeat a god like me.”

“Still… I wish I could at least heal it,” you muttered, squeaking when Lord Zamasu pried your hand off and planted a kiss on the knuckle. His single eye filled with mirth upon saying your name in amusement.

“Your gift to create is more than enough. As long as you agree to create the paradise I envisioned I would never ask of more from you,” Lord Zamasu replied. “The last thing I would want is for my servant to be tainted by the lust of power.”

Heat spread across your cheeks as he rose to his feet.

“Come now. It is time for a break. I have prepared some tea back in the cabin.”

Snapping out of your flustered thoughts, you hurried over to join him in the direction towards his destination. When you realised, you had caught Lord Zamasu’s hand in yours. In your panic, you withdrew. Only for his hand to catch yours tightly. Flustered, you noticed the sly glance Lord Zamasu has cast over his shoulder at you.

How was it that this God decided you were perfect to him?

**[-Bzzt. Our planet-]**

**[He- Bzzt- the one who- Bzzt- destroyed- Bzzt]**

**[Bzzt- Bzzt- If you ever get this- bzzt- message – bzzt-]**

**[I hope- Bzzt- he never finds you.]**

**[Mummy loves yo-]**

**[System failure. Initiating shutdown.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoy it, leave a kudos or comment. If this story responds well, I'll consider continuing it when I have time.


End file.
